


Butch's Top Tip for a Good Night's Sleep

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Fallout) [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: Butch x Lone Wanderer - finger-fucking





	Butch's Top Tip for a Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> One of my kink prompts from tumblr!
> 
> My LW, Heather Watts, is used in this.

Heather shifted around in bed hearing Butch sigh irritatedly behind her as she bumped into him for what was probably about the tenth time since going to bed that evening. She'd always been a light sleeper but tonight was something else.

“Christ's sake, what is the matter with you?!” Butch asked, rolling over to his other side to look at her. “I swear to God, the second I start to drift off into some nice little dream I get a God damn elbow in my back or somethin'. One of us is gonna be sleepin' on the floor in a minute and it sure as hell ain't gonna be me.”

“How gentlemanly of you.” Heather said as she shifted once more onto her back.

“Hey, I put up with a lot of your shit, but The Butch Man needs his beauty sleep.” He propped himself up on his elbow on his side. “How else do you think I managed to get such a gorgeous lady like yourself?”

Heather rolled her eyes, not even needing to look at him to know there was a sleazy grin spread across his face, but the corner of her lip still managed to twitch up into a smile.

“Seriously though,” he carried on, the lightness in his voice disappearing, “everything okay?”

“Yeah.” She said unconvincingly despite it being the truth. “Just really restless tonight. Maybe I just need a cigarette or something.”

Heather moved to lean down to her pack, searching for that sweet, toxic release, but Butch's hand on her hip pushed her body back down to the bed.

“You know, before I had the joy of your pleasant company, there was somethin' I used to do to help me sleep out here.” He said with a raised brow.

She gave him a look that said she knew exactly what he was talking about and wasn't in the least bit surprised that he'd suggest something like that.

“I'm not really in the mood.” Heather said, scrunching up her nose.

“C'mon, it'll help, trust me.” Butch's hand was already beginning to stroke gently up and down her bare thigh. “Just gimme a chance.”

Heather grumbled, spreading her legs slightly in acceptance of his suggestion. True, she may not have been entirely in the mood, but Butch did always seem to have a way to quickly get her into a squirming mess no matter how she thought she felt.

And as if on queue, a smug chuckle that rumbled through his chest already had her closing her eyes and bending her knees up to spread wider for him. Heather felt him shift next to her, probably trying to get more comfortable, and consequently could already feel the bulge in his pants press up against her. The hand on her thigh slid round to the inside of it, moving his fingers teasingly across the sensitive skin, her muscles twitching underneath. They inched up ever closer to the apex of her thighs until they finally gently ran along the material of her underwear, a couple of fingers gliding down her slit before cupping it with his whole hand.

Heather gripped the sheets underneath her, pushing her hips up to grind into Butch's hand, embarrassed by how desperate she already was for some kind of pressure to be placed on her clit. But he refused to let her. She had already come to realise that Butch was never one to allow her her release so easily and now was no different as his hand moved with the motion of her hips; always making contact but never enough. It was like an itch you just couldn't scratch and it was already frustrating her beyond belief.

“I thought you were supposed to be helping me.” She complained.

“What?” He said with a feigned innocence. “You not enjoying yourself?”

“Butch.” She growled and opened her eyes to see that stupid, fucking, smug smirk of his.

He obviously took pity on her as he promptly pushed the heel of his hand against her, forcing her to let out a shameful whine. He continued by rubbing his whole palm up and down, placing delicious pressure just where she needed it, the occasional finger pushing past her folds to rub the rough material of her underwear against her needy clit. Her hips bucked up to his hand wantonly, desperately wishing he'd just get on with it but also enjoying the build up. There was no doubt she was definitely in the mood now as she could feel the slickness gathering between her thighs, helping Butch's hand glide with ease across her.

Little moans and whimpers echoed off the bare concrete walls around them and the thin layer of clothing still covering her was quickly becoming a nuisance. Hoping to urge Butch on, Heather slipped her underwear off down her legs and dropped them on the floor to the side. Spreading her legs open for him again he wasted no time before letting his fingers finally explore her naked cunt, already coated in her own wetness and clit swollen and sensitive. She gasped each time he glided over it, walls clenching around nothing as she tried to give herself some, _any_ , kind of relief from the build up of pleasure she was experiencing. But he didn't let his fingers settle where she wanted, instead choosing to dip down lower, ever so slightly slipping into her entrance before coming back out to tease that aching bundle of nerves. He did this again and again, each time moving his finger in further and further until her cunt completely enveloped it.

“More.” She begged, so in need of that sensation of being filled.

Butch obliged, pulling his finger out to add another and pressing them back in slowly, allowing her to relish in the fullness. He moved them gently at first, letting her walls stretch around him, and only when she relaxed did he curl those digits up, rubbing softly. Heather gripped the sheets tighter below her, knees raising up closer to her chest giving him as much access as he desired. She felt his fingers push further in, pressing harder against that spot inside her, and suddenly his fingers were moving much faster. Her body jostled against his thrusts and a low, guttural moan erupted from her mouth as she lost all coherent thought, her only focus being the intense pleasure coiling in her belly.

Butch had moved his head next to hers, lips not far away from her ear, and the sounds he was making – _fuck –_ they alone were almost good enough to make her come. The grunts he made as he worked her ever closer to her orgasm, the little growls when she clenched around his fingers, and, God, the words of praise he'd randomly mutter into her ear telling her how good she looked, how amazing she sounded, and how much he just wanted to _fuck her_. She couldn't think straight, it was all so much, even the lewd sound from Butch's fingers moving inside her soaked cunt was turning her on even more – it was just so _filthy_.

Her whole body was tensed, she could've sworn ever damn muscle was clenching for dear life as she felt the pleasure build higher and higher. She could feel the sweat building up on her body, the flimsy shirt she still wore clinging to her breasts and stomach.

“Please.” She whimpered pathetically.

He knew exactly what she needed. He always did. A thumb pushed down just above her clit and she almost hated how well he knew her body now. It moved around with the thrusts of his curled fingers inside of her, providing the much needed friction that would push her tumbling over the edge.

“C'mon, you're right there,” he panted into her ear, “just let go.”

A string of curse words flowed from her mouth before her body froze, knuckles white as they gripped the bed impossibly tight. Then finally she was there, spasms of pure pleasure coursing through her, her cunt clasping down on the fingers still inside her, still easing out every last drop of her orgasm. Her back arched off the bed as she let out a long, low moan in relief.

Butch's fingers slowed, occasionally still teasing a sudden shudder out of her followed by a whine or a whimper. Limbs slumped back onto the mattress as she tried to regain normal breathing, squeezing her thighs together in satisfaction when her cunt was no longer full. Already she could feel her body beginning to relax, the blissful afterglow enveloping her and pulling her into the darkness of slumber.

“What about you?” She mumbled, still feeling the bulge pressed against her thigh.

Butch just chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and she could feel her body being covered by a blanket. She'd have to remind herself to thank him in the morning.


End file.
